


Jealousy

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Naruto
Genre: First Time, ItaDei - Freeform, Jealous Itachi, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Itachi has excellent control over his emotions and keeping them reigned in. That is, until one blond bomber ruins that and stirs a foreign feeling in Itachi's chest. That feeling? Jealousy, a volatile jealousy that Itachi struggles to ignore. He might've managed, had Hidan not overstepped his bounds. Now, Itachi has to take what's his.





	

_It's foolish to believe that love can come alone without the pain._

ღ

Itachi was a man of regal, stoic nature, one whose emotions came in reserved, calm waves. He handled them with expert care, and was cautious in never allowing them to get the best of him. As a child soldier, such trivial feelings got repressed, and smiles got replaced with swords. As Itachi grew into the fatal title of a ninja, his control over his own heart and mind strengthened, and he mastered the art of ignoring that which may interfere with his work. There was one, minor detail that Itachi had never faced before, though.

That detail's name happened to be jealousy, and it also happened to be the current bane of Itachi's existence. It had started off covert, an innocent prickling in Itachi's chest. It had taken a few months for that to burgeon into full-fledged jealousy that made the young man want to clench his fist and drive it into the source. Since squabbles like that were disapproved of by Pein, that left Itachi with few options. So, he would clench his fists, and storm away from the ensuing anger. There were such few things that could spur a reaction like that from the collected man, one might wonder what (or whom) had garnered it?

Someone who likely didn't want it at all.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame had only been home for a brief time, having returned to the base after the completion of a recon mission. Kisame had told Itachi he'd take care of the report, and that the younger man should take it easy. Kisame had a habit of drilling the idea of self-care into Itachi's head, if only so that Kisame wouldn't end up with the job of watching over his ill partner. Itachi rarely took those suggestions to heart, but after the strenuous mission, he had overexerted himself a bit. His eyes and head both throbbed with the remains of a migraine, and in the end, the thought of some food wasn't unappealing.

Upon entering the kitchen, Itachi caught sight of Deidara standing at one of the counters, his back turned towards the entryway. On his way past the blond, Itachi greeted him in a passive voice, "Deidara."

It appeared to have caught Deidara off guard, if the way he stiffened was any indication. The blond turned a critical eye on Itachi, unimpressed with getting sneaked up on. "Could you learn to make some noise when you move, yeah? It's like living with a ghost," Deidara said, then returning to his own task. Itachi didn't give it much attention, as it looked like something small and clay, the same as everything else Deidara did.

Once, there was a time that the pair wouldn't have even looked at each other. Deidara hated Itachi to the core of his being, and Itachi, aware of that grudge, held no light to Deidara, either. He didn't care for the younger man's petulant, temperamental attitude. Eventually, things escalated between them to the point that someone else had to intervene before the two ended up murdering one another. Kisame tried first to calm Itachi, but it was well-known that Itachi didn't take to orders too well. He couldn't turn a blind eye to Deidara's petty riling. So, Sasori tried with Deidara, although there were a few more threats in his negotiating than there had been with Itachi and Kisame. None of that worked, the rivalry and hostility continued until some interference had to step in to avoid any further disaster.

Pein assigned the two youngest Akatsuki members to a mission, one that would last a week or so at most. Neither Itachi nor Deidara had it in them to outright disobey a direct order from their leader and, as much as they loathed the idea, they had no other choice. They packed and departed, grumbling all the way. Truth be told, there were a couple of the older members who were dubious that they'd both come back. If they were at each other's throats at the base, how were they going to make it through a week of being alone?

No one had the answer to that, thus it was a tense week. After the allotted time had passed, Kisame had waited with some worry that he'd have to break in a new partner. Fortunately for him, soon enough, the entry to the Akatsuki base unsealed. No one was sure if it would be only one of them who came in, but that was at least half-expected. When both young men walked into the lit entryway, it was a relieving sight, but not half as much as the shock at how quiet the two were. Between them, there was no yelling, arguing, not even a bitter glare. The two shared a simple look, a nod, and Deidara left to his room while Itachi went to hand off their mission report.

They never spoke of that mission to anyone else, but after it, there was a quiet truce. Kisame had tried to prod some information from Itachi, and Sasori may have mentioned it once, but neither boy opened up about it. Pein supposed it was all well. They were no longer compromising the Akatsuki as an organization, and with that threat vanquished, what reasons should anyone have to care what happened? They didn't even talk much to each other.

Well, not in front of anyone else, anyway.

"Or you could try paying attention to your surroundings," Itachi suggested, passing Deidara to circle to the opposite end of the counter. There was a bowl of fruit, though it almost never had anything in it, today it had a small selection of fruits. Itachi gave in to a red apple, plucking it from the rainbow of other colors there.

Deidara snorted, "I'll take that to heart, try not to choke on that apple." The threat wasn't a serious one, nothing but playful banter, something that had become a habit between them. Itachi leaned back against the opposite counter in silence, one that was soon broken when Hidan entered the kitchen. The older man, looking like he'd come in from training, paused when he noticed Deidara in the room. He went to stand behind the blond, looking over his shoulder. Itachi's eyes narrowed into suspicious slits, but he didn't speak up. Deidara didn't even appear to notice (or care) about the way Hidan was standing over him, though he usually lamented people looking over his work.

"What do you want, Hidan?" Deidara cut his eyes to the side, made aware of Hidan's presence, before he glanced up at Itachi with an annoyed furrow of his brows. Itachi diverted his attention to leave Deidara to handle Hidan on his own, though a part of him still lingered focus on the two. Itachi didn't trust Hidan—he never had, but particularly not around Deidara. That realization left an uncomfortable curl in Itachi's stomach. Deidara could handle himself. But, when Hidan spoke, it happened to catch both the other men off guard.

Hidan snorted. "You don't have to be so fuckin' snappish," he said, "a mouth like that could be put to real fuckin' use." The words hung in the air, followed by a wolfish curve of Hidan's lips, before the meaning behind them fell onto Deidara's shoulders. He pushed back off the counter and turned to pin a glare to Hidan. All the while, juice dripped down Itachi's hand, dribbling from the slowly crushed apple.

"I've got two more that I'd like to put to good use," Deidara snapped. With his pouch of clay a few centimeters away, it wasn't a good idea on Hidan's part to push the threat. Too bad Hidan tended not to have good ideas.

He raised his hands in mock surrender, but the smirk never fell. "Easy, bitch. Why so jumpy about it, you never been with anyone?" Deidara took a step back upon hearing that, and Itachi's gaze sharpened, growing more fed up with the display. Hidan leaned closer, still. "Is that fucking it, really? You're a virgin?" Hearing Hidan say that made Itachi bristle, a surge of possessiveness pushed forward, but he made no moves. He couldn't, he was being ridiculous, those feelings were entirely unwarranted. But when, instead of backing down, Deidara leaned forward, Itachi felt those parts of him erupting to a boil.

"I didn't say that!" Deidara hissed, straightening up and staring Hidan right in the eyes as a smirk of his own crossed his lips. "Besides, it's not as if someone like you could handle me anyway, yeah." Deidara seemed proud of his comeback, and it succeeded in wiping the cocksure smirk off Hidan's face.

"Is that a fucking challenge?" Hidan snapped, snatching the front of Deidara's shirt to yank him forward. Deidara stiffened, his eyes flying wide. Itachi watched the two collide in a kiss, and before it had registered in his head, he felt his body moving on its own volition. His hand reached for his weapons pouch, fingers wrapped around a kunai, and sent it flinging towards the pair. The blade skimmed Hidan's cheek and he let go of Deidara, reeling back with a hiss of surprise. Deidara covered his mouth with the back of his hand and whipped around in shock to face Itachi, but the Uchiha was already storming away.

* * *

Without a pause, neither to check for the reactions of his victims or to think about what he'd done, Itachi headed for his room and slammed the door behind him. Once in the sanctuary of privacy, Itachi felt the bursting pressure in his chest begin to dwindle. He headed for his bed, but before he reached it, his door burst open again. Whoever had disturbed him was either brave or a complete idiot. "What the hell Itachi, un?"

Or, a mix of both.

Itachi took a slow breath and hoped it would be enough. "I don't recall inviting you in, Deidara."

Deidara crossed his arms. "What the hell was that, back there? Hidan wasn't doing anything," he said. Not that he wasn't thankful for an excuse to get out from under Hidan's skeevy attention, but to see Itachi react so violently? Of course Deidara had to get answers.

A scoff later, Itachi turned to face Deidara, and the blond felt startled to see a brief flash of crimson in Itachi's eyes. It was only there a split-moment, one might believe they'd only imagined it, but Deidara knew better. "Wasn't doing anything?" Itachi echoed, "he was all over you, you call that nothing?"

Deidara blinked once, twice, before he grasped what was happening. When he did, his eyes narrowed into a scowl. "So? That's just how Hidan acts, it doesn't mean shit. And you aren't my fucking keeper or whatever, Uchiha!"

A dangerous glint entered Itachi's eyes, and Deidara felt something in him clam up a little. When Itachi moved from the window and started towards him, Deidara squared his shoulders, itching for a reason to lash out. They hadn't done so in ages, but Deidara couldn't help that reflex. When he felt caged, he needed to break away. Once Itachi was in front of, _right_ in front of him, Deidara had to tilt his chin a slight to keep his gaze level with Itachi's. Embers of rage sparked between the two men, and Deidara still didn't understand why. Why would Itachi waste all this over something so meaningless? "Is that what you wanted?" Itachi asked, and Deidara's eyes widened. "You wanted to be left alone, so Hidan could do whatever he wanted, while you stood there and let it happen?"

This was threading Deidara's patience, already a thin substance. "I'm allowed to do whatever I want, and I don't need your permission to do it!" he snapped, and planted his hands against Itachi's chest to shove him back. "You know what I think, un? You're fucking jealous!" Deidara hissed, and with that, he started away from Itachi. He was over the whole tantrum.

Too bad that, before Deidara got even two steps away, Itachi's hand had grabbed his wrist and yanked him to a stilling point. Deidara's teeth bared in a sneer and he started to launch into a litany of expletives, perhaps a few threats, but Itachi beat him. "What did you say?" he asked, his voice low and dwarfing anything Deidara might've said. "You think I have any reason to be jealous of that animal?" Itachi continued, now beginning to push Deidara backwards into the wall behind him. Deidara didn't like the look in his comrade's eyes. They were shining with anger, but behind that veil, something darker was starting to surface. Deidara didn't want to stick around and find out what it meant.

"What the hell do you—mmph!" Deidara's furious rant got cut off when, in a moment of crass decision making, Itachi leaned forward and kissed him. The kiss was nothing soft or careful, in fact, it could hardly be called a kiss at all. Their lips cut against their teeth from the harsh way Itachi pressed into Deidara, and the blond couldn't back away, couldn't be outdone. The trickle of iron that molded into the kiss didn't discourage either of them. Only when their chests began to burn did they pull away, frantic to suck in enough air to quell the wildfire beginning to surge inside. Red tinted Itachi's lips when he straightened, Deidara noticed, finding himself more drawn to the older man's mouth than he ever wanted.

"I think you're right," Itachi admitted, though it sounded too cold and hard to be a confession, "so stay away from Hidan." After the command, he watched Deidara's expression shift, twisting from glassy-eyed into pointed defiance.

With one hand still on Itachi's chest, where he'd placed it earlier (maybe to shove the man away, or to pull him closer, Deidara didn't know) Deidara scowled. Who the hell did Itachi think he was, did he believe he could order Deidara around? Like Deidara was a subordinate of his? "You don't own me, Uchiha," Deidara warned him, but he still hadn't pulled away, he had put no distance between himself and Itachi. Deidara found it disgusting that he didn't want to.

Itachi's hands tightened on Deidara's wrists, and the bomber couldn't help but feel like he'd made a terrible mistake. A mistake he might not regret, but a terrible one all the same. "I might not," Itachi murmured, and the wispy tone sent a shudder down Deidara's back, "but neither does he."

The truth in those words roused a streak in Deidara, something competitive and stubborn that prompted him to want to claim for himself. Neither Itachi nor Hidan was going to own him, not if Deidara took it upon himself. It didn't occur to him that, maybe, that was why Itachi had said it to begin with. The idea that even now, Itachi would continue his manipulative game, didn't reach Deidara through his tint of frustration. With the hand he had on Itachi's chest, Deidara curled his fingers in the man's shirt and tugged him closer. Itachi braced one hand on the wall behind them but, overall, didn't appear surprised. "But you want to," Deidara murmured, the words ghosting over Itachi's mouth. Itachi wanted so bad to close the tiny gap, to crash their mouths together again, but he held back.

Deidara started backward, each step taking them closer to Itachi's bed, and the Uchiha had to trust Deidara to guide him back. The minx-like glimmer in Deidara's eyes was far from trustworthy, but the smug tilt of his lips was too alluring to deny. Itachi's claws were still buried into the controls, but bit by bit, he swore Deidara was prying them out. The backs of Itachi's knees hit the bed, then, and he stumbled down on it. Deidara leaned down so his face was closer to Itachi's, hovering over him. "What if I let you, for a little while?" The promise was like a knife to Itachi's self-preservation. It lingered in the air for a beat, one where neither of them breathed, before the control snapped.

Itachi's hands were on Deidara's hips, and he squeezed, yanking the blond off his feet and shoving him onto the bed. Itachi turned along with Deidara, who was now sprawled on his back, and straddled the younger man. "I don't take orders from anyone, Deidara. I do what I want, and you'll enjoy it," Itachi's voice washed over Deidara, as coarse as sand and as cold as the water that washed over it. The words wrapped around him in a constrictive hold, and Deidara couldn't bring himself to care if it suffocated him. From the start, this had been a wildfire, and they both kept feeding the flame, growing greedier and hungrier.

"Are you going to shut up and do it, or keep bragging, un?" Deidara reached behind Itachi to grip the hem of the man's shirt. His nails scraped against the pale skin of Itachi's back as he started to slide the shirt upwards, eager to divest Itachi of the useless article. Itachi was willing to indulge Deidara, only if he complied with the same.

Rising on his knees, Itachi gripped the back of his shirt to pull it over his head, mussing his hair and granting Deidara a sight that made his mouth go dry. "Hurry up," Itachi's command filtered through the brief haze in Deidara's mind, which had left him staring at the expanse of Itachi's skin exposed. Like any shinobi, Itachi wasn't without his scars, several lined his chest and torso from unavoidable weapons or angry hands. His body was trained, muscled, Itachi was powerful. He had never given his body much thought, he had no reason to, but watching Deidara's eyes darken as he continued to stare made Itachi feel a spark of pride nonetheless. Greater than that was his need to get Deidara's clothes off, too, and he wouldn't be kept waiting. "Deidara," Itachi said, reiterating his point.

Deidara started, his gaze shooting up to Itachi's face before he remembered. "Oh," he mumbled, rushing for his shirt and all but ripping it over his head. The mesh came off with ease, slipping over a slim stomach and chest. Deidara's hair had already begin slipping free of the lazy style he tied it up in, and the shirt pulled the tie off completely. Golden strands of hair spilled across Deidara's shoulders and neck, some of the stray wisps stuck to his forehead, damp with sweat.

Itachi muttered a swore that Deidara couldn't make out, leaning down to mouth at the blond's exposed chest. Two pink nipples stood pert at the attention, Deidara sucked in an unsteady breath, his skin warming at the silken touch of Itachi's lips. They opened around one of Deidara's nipples, a hot tongue laving at it until it was hard and aching and _shit_ Deidara didn't know he could be so sensitive there. He arched his back, pushing against Itachi's greedy mouth.

The raven popped off the nipple he'd had in his mouth and blew a cool puff of air over the wet nub, drawing a hiss to escape from Deidara's grit teeth. It wasn't like Itachi had anticipated Deidara to be that sensitive, but he was so responsive, he couldn't help himself. He moved to Deidara's other nipple and pressed a chaste kiss to it, already hardening into a tight bud. Deidara squeezed his eyes shut when the tip of Itachi's tongue circled around his aching nipple, both of them were now hard and tingling from the attention. Not one to neglect his lovers, Itachi moved his hand to Deidara's other nipple, still wet, and used his index finger to rub slow circles against it.

Deidara's mouth opened then, when he couldn't clench his teeth anymore, and a wanton groan spilled out. Immediately after, he raised his left wrist to his mouth to bite it. Only seconds after he'd sunk his teeth in, the warmth of Itachi's body over Deidara's own shifted, leaving him for a moment. Strong hands wrapped around Deidara's wrists and shoved them over his head, pinning them to the mattress. Itachi hovered above Deidara, close enough that their foreheads grazed together. Deidara's breathing puffed against Itachi's lips in quick pants, and Itachi couldn't resist. He pressed their lips together for a moment, and he slid his tongue across Deidara's plump lower lip. "Don't cover your mouth," Itachi whispered, squeezing Deidara's wrists.

Deidara murmured in pleasure against Itachi's mouth, whispering a weak affirmative. That dazed response garnered a smirk from Itachi, who moved down to nip at Deidara's jawline. Deidara was a good-looking man, neither masculine nor feminine in appearance. His cheeks were soft, just like his mouth, but his jawline was sharper, more defined. A line of kisses was planted along Deidara's jaw, until

Itachi's lips reached his throat. Deidara shivered beneath him, shaking with lust and anticipation. Opening his mouth, Itachi's tongue left a wet trail down Deidara's throat, until he came to a pause right where he felt the teenager's pulse thudding wildly. Primal instinct overcame Itachi and he sunk his teeth into Deidara's neck.

Deidara arched his back, his voice pitching up into a startled cry at the sudden burst of pain on his neck. His nails scratched red lines down Itachi's back, trying to claw him closer. Itachi pulled away with some reluctance, tracing his tongue over the violet bite-mark to soothe it. It would turn into a pretty bruise, soon. The possessiveness in Itachi's chest thrummed with satisfaction. "Bastard," Deidara exhaled, but the tent in his pants contradicted that insult.

Itachi pulled one of his hands from Deidara's wrists and slid it down to Deidara's waist, where his fingertips toyed with the hem of the blond's pants. Deidara started to rush Itachi, but he caught himself right before he let that happen. That would only fuel Itachi's arrogance, something Deidara was not about to do. Instead, he reached up and buried his fingers into Itachi's hair. The dark strands were soft as they slipped through Deidara's fingers when he tugged the older man down and connected their mouths. Itachi's lips were soft, sliding against Deidara's own. Deidara opened his mouth a little and Itachi mirrored him. The slick warmth of the kiss was coupled with a quiet, satisfied hum from Deidara. It was a little messy, harsh, but so was the rest of them.

Without delaying it any further, Itachi broke the kiss, a faint string of saliva breaking off from his mouth and falling to Deidara's chest when he leaned up. The hand he'd kept at Deidara's waist slipped further into the younger man's pants, beginning to roll them down. Deidara didn't protest—no, he wanted the damn things off before they got too tight to even get off. Deidara raised his hips up to help Itachi undress him, and he hissed an expletive in Iwa once his erection popped free. It was equal parts relieving and frustrating, he wanted Itachi to fucking touch him already. "Itachi, please," Deidara seethed, already giving up his earlier convictions.

Itachi hushed Deidara, quickly standing up to undo the buttons of his own pants. Deidara was going to argue the sudden emptiness in the bed, but as he watched Itachi stand to finish undressing, any protests died in his throat. His eyes mapped down Itachi's torso, to the sharp v-line that led to his pelvis. Itachi's erection was impressive, and somehow, he managed to make every part of himself pretty. Deidara wasn't sure if he envied or appreciated it.

Itachi climbed back onto the bed, and Deidara spread his knees to welcome the older man between his thighs. The blond's erection was hard, dripping pearls of precum that were growing into a sticky mess on his thighs. Itachi had to take pity, if only because Deidara's pleading expression would be a sin to ignore. He pushed his hand between Deidara's legs, where he circled his fingers around the shaft of Deidara's cock. Deidara's hips bucked into Itachi's hand in a jerky motion, frantic for the friction. Itachi exhaled a breathless laugh, one he had no business emitting, considering how hard he was. Itachi shuffled further up on the bed, where his hips met Deidara's. He rolled forward, grinding his cock against Deidara's and smearing precum between them. The wet, hot friction between them made them both groan out in pleasure. Leaning down, Itachi rested his forehead in the crook of Deidara's neck. "You never answered, earlier," Itachi nipped Deidara's ear after he spoke. Deidara murmured in confusion, too drowned in the pleasure to focus. "Are you a virgin?"

Deidara started at the brazen question. Of course, he should have expected it to come up, though he had hoped to let it slip past. Itachi cocked a brow at the silence, his lips moving slowly against Deidara's neck as he sucked a hickey onto the tanned skin. Deidara tilted his head in encouragement of the affection, but he knew he couldn't ignore the question forever. "I've messed around, yeah," Deidara started, "but I've never gone all the way."

Itachi felt a pulse of intense lust striking through his veins, and his grip on Deidara's thighs tightened. Deidara blinked his eyes open to look at Itachi, whose own eyes were glimmering red. The sight should have frightened Deidara, but he'd never been one to do things he was supposed to. His erection twitched, impossibly turned on by the turn of events. Itachi unglued himself from his lover, as much of a struggle as that was, and reached for his nightstand. In the drawer, he found what he was looking for; a modest bottle of lube. Deidara snapped a bit more into focus when he saw Itachi drizzling some of the clear substance onto his fingers. "You keep that in your room?" the blond asked, amused.

He was no longer amused when Itachi shot him a warning look, lowered his hand between Deidara's legs, and pressed a slick finger against the tight pucker there. Deidara stiffened at the cold touch, but Itachi's hand on his thigh soothed him. "Just relax," Itachi murmured, "it'll be easier." Deidara didn't have any other option, but he still doubted Itachi's claim. It was easy to say that when you were on the opposite end of things. Even with his misgivings, Deidara tried to follow the instructions and let himself relax. Taking it as permission, Itachi began to sink his first finger into the silky heat of Deidara's insides. The blond grunted at the intrusion, which he found uncomfortable, but not to any bad extent.

It was when Itachi started to move it that Deidara bit his lip. It felt strange, the way Itachi's finger tugged at him. Deidara wasn't sure if "unpleasant" would be the right word or not. The lube made for an easy slide, at least that wasn't a problem. Deidara turned his face to press his cheek into the coolness of his pillow, biting into the pillowcase when Itachi decided to push in a second finger. Opening his mouth, Deidara let a quiet noise slip past. It was his idea, too, but it felt too strange for him to believe it was going to feel good at any point.

In spite of those thoughts, Deidara didn't stop Itachi. He was determined to get something out of this, thus he rolled his hips down, seeking something other than a stinging stretch. Itachi hadn't been expecting Deidara to push down so hard, and when the boy stiffened up and sucked in a trembling gasp, he worried Deidara had hurt himself. "Deidara?" Itachi started, searching his lover's wanton expression for any twinge of pain.

There was none to be found. "Do that again," Deidara licked his lips, "right there, just press up a little!" Itachi obliged, curling his fingers up a little. The tip of his middle finger brushed against a small, but sensitive bundle of nerves inside Deidara that had the teenager dazed out and murmuring for Itachi to hurry up. Itachi listened to Deidara's pleas, letting him beg himself out all he wanted, the raven didn't intend to rush things. He took his time stretching Deidara out, coaxing a third finger inside of the loosening hole and spreading him open. Deidara swore at Itachi, shaking with lust as the three fingers slipped in and out of him, teasing that small spot inside of him. "If you don't get inside me I'm gonna cum, and you'll be on your own, un!" Deidara hissed, his nails digging and tearing at the bedsheets. His cock bobbed, untouched, and with the way things were, Deidara wondered if he'd even need to touch himself.

The warning provoked Itachi into moving things forward a little quicker. He withdrew his hand and cleaned off on the sheet, before picking up the discarded bottle. Pouring a generous amount onto his palm, Itachi spread the liquidy substance over his straining erection and released a relieved moan. Deidara watched with baited breath, feeling it hitch in his chest when Itachi leaned over him again. One hand rested on the mattress, beside Deidara's head, while Itachi used the other one to hold his cock against Deidara's entrance. It was slick with lube and relaxed, worked open by Itachi's fingers, but Deidara worried about how much of a difference the older man's cock would be.

"Are you ready?" Itachi asked, though he had to force himself to be still and not sink into his lover's welcoming heat. Deidara gave a short nod of consent—like hell he would ever back out. Itachi felt a soft smile tugging at his lips, watching Deidara's stubborn nature take over. He leaned down to kiss the younger man, hoping it would help to take his focus off the pain. Having captured Deidara's attention, Itachi guided his cock against Deidara's hole, and began to push inside. It was a slow process, Deidara opened up around him and Itachi sunk into the sweltering muscles that clamped down around his cock. Deidara's hands scrabbled for something to hold onto, and they settled on Itachi, grabbing onto his shoulders tight. "Easy," Itachi murmured, "I'm almost all the way."

Was that supposed to be a relief? Deidara's eyes shut tight throughout, waiting for the burning, unusual pain of being stretched open to cease. Itachi's hands rested against Deidara's hips and stroke in soothing motions, hoping Deidara would take some comfort from it. Itachi himself had to take a slow breath, calming himself. Deidara felt incredible—hot, tight, and soft, and it took a surprising amount of willpower for Itachi to not try moving. No, he waited until Deidara started to wriggle a little beneath him, clearly impatient.

The pain hadn't dissipated all the way, but Deidara wasn't going to lie there all night. He pushed his hips into Itachi's to encourage the man to move. Itachi didn't need much prompting; with his hands holding Deidara by the waist, he withdrew from his lover's quivering body about halfway before rocking back inside. It was a slow rhythm, not too harsh or too much at first. Deidara exhaled through his nose, his face red and hair sticking to his cheeks and forehead. Between his legs, his arousal hadn't dwindled at all, a fact Itachi took notice of. He would store that away for another time, when he could test Deidara's limits to masochism.

"You don't have to treat me like a doll, yeah," Deidara's voice breathed into Itachi's ear. A shudder chased down Itachi's back, his fingers tightening enough to leave a promise of bruises on Deidara's waist come tomorrow. It sounded like a challenge to Itachi, one that he had no choice but to answer. He braced against Deidara's body, lifting the blond's hips up a little for better access, and started to rock his hips with more force. Each thrust forward, their hips made a lewd sound when they connected. Deidara's lips, swollen from the earlier harsh kissing, parted to allow a litany of filthy sounds past. With the way Itachi was holding his hips, it let the head of his cock grind against Deidara's prostate.

Itachi leaned down to seek Deidara's mouth in a clumsy, wet kiss. Neither of them minded it, for all that they could even think straight. Itachi's hips thrust into Deidara with much more force than before, grinding closer to climax. This was more intense than Itachi had intended, after learning it was Deidara's first time, but how could he hold back with Deidara goading him on like that? Whispered, frantic pleas for _"harder, faster!"_ and everything in between. Deidara's cries were climbing in pitch until he had to bite Itachi's shoulder, stifling his voice. Itachi felt a trickle of blood winding down his collarbone from where Deidara had bitten him, biting harder to try and reign in the positively shameful scream he emitted when his orgasm finally reached.

Spurs of white spilled from the head of Deidara's cock, over his own abdomen as well as Itachi's. For several seconds after, Itachi didn't pull out of Deidara, continuing to force himself into the clamped heat and driving sharp noises from Deidara, who was oversensitive and half-delirious with it. Before he came, Itachi pulled out of Deidara at the last second, and stroked himself through his own orgasm. His cum mingled with Deidara's, cooling in a sticky mess on his belly. Deidara pulled his mouth off Itachi, apologetically kissing the indents he'd left the Uchiha with.

Drained, Itachi fell first to the side, sitting on his thighs, before lying beside Deidara, both of them a heap of breathless and boneless mess. Deidara might've kicked Itachi out of the room, had he had the energy for that nonsense. Soon enough, Itachi gained enough breath to smirk, "do you still not feel owned?" he asked, only half sardonic.

Deidara scoffed, delivered a weak kick to Itachi's ankle, and promptly blacked out.

* * *

Waking up involved confusion, soreness, and a fair amount of frustration. Deidara was sticky and gross, as well as a little achy in his lower back. When he raised his head, he realized why he was so damn hot—he was tangled up with Itachi, still. A groan fell out of Deidara's mouth, awaking Itachi in the process. He looked confused and groggy, still, but it was obvious he wasn't in any pain. Deidara scowled at him, trying to push himself up, only to get met with his muscles screaming in protest. Itachi watched for a moment, gathering his bearings, before a smile crossed his face. Deidara rolled his eyes, "wipe that look off your face, Uchiha." Nothing about this was funny.

Itachi thought so, at any rate, as evidenced by his quiet laugh. He stood and reached a hand out for Deidara all the same, helping the boy to stand on shaky legs. "If you'll stop pouting and shower off, I'll find something for you to wear," Itachi told him, gesturing Deidara into the bathroom. While miffed about getting ordered around, the idea of warm water was the most soothing in the world right then, so Deidara had to take the offer. He spent several minutes standing still underneath the stream of water before he even started to wash, scrubbing the remnants of last night away. He felt gross and sticky, but after the shower, he was more refreshed and less disgusting. The soreness remained, but Deidara had to assume it would stay for a day or two.

His mistake. Once finished, Deidara (reluctantly) got out to dry off and wring his hair out. In the mirror, he studied the various marks Itachi had bestowed him with. The bite mark had darkened a considerable amount, and the hickeys were pink and everywhere. Damned asshole, couldn't he learn how to control himself? Deidara wanted to scold him, but it would sound unfair. Deidara knew the mark he had left on Itachi's shoulder last night would look quite a sight. After exiting the bathroom, Deidara found a large shirt and a pair of sweatpants laid out on the bed for him. Itachi was already dressed and tying his hair back. Deidara, nosy, sidled up and pulled one sleeve of Itachi's shirt down, revealing the ugly bite wound. With a wince, Deidara pressed a kiss between Itachi's shoulder blades before going off to dress. "Shit, we did a number on each other, yeah," Deidara snickered.

"Tension will do that," Itachi replied, a sly look in his eyes. "We shouldn't let it get that bad, again."

Deidara cocked a brow as he stood, dressed and eager to get out of the room before he got cabin fever. He was usually up earlier than this, training. "Yeah? I guess it'd be irresponsible of us," Deidara's agreement drew a surprised, but satisfied smile from Itachi.

The bomber flashed a smug look of his own before heading for the door. Right as he opened it, Hidan was heading down the hall, and happened to glance towards the opening door. It was unfortunate that Deidara didn't block the view, that Itachi hadn't moved from line of sight, and that Hidan was too nosy for his own good. He raised his brows when he caught sight of Itachi standing in Deidara's room, very out of place. Deidara was still as a statue, feeling like an animal stuck in bright lights.

"No fuckin' way, you screwed the Uchiha?" Hidan asked, incredulous. A manic smirk on his lips, he looked ready to say something else, but Deidara gained the power to slam the door shut and turn to lean against it, staring at Itachi with horrified eyes. Itachi, not looking half as bothered, shrugged.

"Now he knows not to touch what's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old gift fic for a friend of mine, whom I don't even speak to anymore (I see her on social media, but that's about it) but still love very much! I remember hearing about this idea years ago. I hope I still do this pairing justice, rip.


End file.
